GOANDIWILLTELL! (movie)
GOANDIWILLTELL! is a series of action movies created by independent company producer "OMIGOSH MOVIES", originally created in 2000 and then a remake in 2005. It is published by Sony Antarctic and is sold to retail stores and at movie stands around Club Penguin and South Pole City. It inspired the Go and I will tell! meme, and also spawned more than 300 thousand copies. Plot The plot revolves around an unnamed penguin (Actor1196), who had owed many debts as he loved to buy fashionable items (implying he is a fashist). However, he found out a secret of one of his debtor's while passing by his house. He later blackmailed his debtor (see below), and when the debtor tried to run away, he screamed "GO AND I WILL TELL!" (therefore, it is regarding someone in relation to the debtor, and if the debtor tries to go, the one who owes the debts would tell that person in relation to the debtor, and the debtor would get in trouble). The debtor agreed to not letting the secret out, and he was frightened since then. In the later half of the movie, the debtor fought with the blackmailer, trying to stop him from telling. The fight went down to the streets, and eventually, the debtor won and the blackmailer died to no avail. However, the debtor's secret was leaked out by the press, causing shock to him. The last scene of the movie depicts him and a sihlouette, fighting in silence. Setting In the 1985 version, it is set in the Late High Penguin Confederacy era, with an old western style theme. The set was, in fact, borrowed from another movie that was released a year before. Some had figured it out. However, in the 2005 version, it was set in the present-day Antarctica. A survey was conducted on 231 penguins to find out where the movie would most probably have been set in. 45% said that it was in South Pole City's suburbs. They said that it looked simple, which is the main environment in SPC's suburb community. 23% said that it was in Pengu Town as a structure, similar to that of the Keyser Movie Center, could be seen from a distance. 2% said that it was a mixture of Pengu Town and SPC's suburbs. Most call this new town as 'Pengu City', located between the border of Trans-Antarctica and Eastshield. Cast They mainly hired those from the Actors Society, therefore their prefix is "actor". *Actor1196 played the blackmailer in both versions. **Actor765, whom was then a famous actor was asked to play as the victim in the 1983 version. **Actor767, many years later, in the 2005 Version, the son of Actor765 was asked to play the character. *Actor11-He played the penguin who was pushed down by the blackmailer in the bus. *Actor22-He played another victim who was running crazy in his underpants when the blackmailer forced him to do so after he spilled his milk earlier in the movie. *Actor356-He was one of the citizens who shouted "OMG!" *Mcdonalds393-Puffl3-They were the citizens who showed up at the stage with the OMG citizen. *Mr Cow2-plays the black mail seller. *Peng Waqas-plays the black mail maker. See Also *Go And I Will Tell! *CONVERT TO WALRISM, another widespread fad/meme. Category:Movies Category:Items